undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 9
This is Issue 9 of Beside The Dying Fire. Issue 9 I slowly open my eyes, starting to feel the throbbing pain on the side of my head, I wince at every thump. But I still see nothing but black. I try to move my hands to check what’s wrong, but they are tied up behind me. I start to shake around as fast as I can, hoping that would do something. “Stop wriggling around like a retard” A deep, menacing voice says. I quickly stop, in fear of who is the man who said that, and if he wants to hurt me. But then the veil of darkness disappears, and is instead replaced by a jail cell. The man is sitting on a chair, a cigarette hanging out the edge of his mouth, smoke blowing out the end. He is bald, wearing a black overcoat, dark sunglasses that hide any expression under his eyes, and a five o clock shadow. He flips through a couple of papers in his hands, then stops on one. “So, you’re uh, Ken Myers, I’ll call you Micheal, and uh you’re James Well, I’ll call you idiot” The man says. “Fuck off” James says. “I don’t think you should be saying that to me” The man says. “Fuck off bald motherfucker” I say. “Hey Micheal, shut it before I stab you, I’ve seen you in those movies, you walk up to someone and stabity stab them. Well not here, I stab you, so don’t make me angry” The man says. “My names not Micheal, my names Ken, got it, Ken, K-e-n, If you went to school you probably would know how to say things, you probably dropped out before third grade” I say. The man quickly grabs a knife lying next to him, and puts it to my forehead “Hey Micheal, I’ll stabity stab you right now, I’ll call up ghost face and he’ll devour you up, he won’t say no, He can barely eat with that open ass mouth. So I suggest you just up before I go ghost face on you, ok Micheal, ok” He says. “Ok, Fag face” I say. The man quickly punches me, knocking me against the ground “Better control your friend Idiot” he says. “What the fuck do you want anyways” James says. “Aw, you ruin all the fun Idiot, well I guess I’ll get to it, your group has a lot of supplies, My group needs supplies, so you guys give us the supplies, and in turn we will let you guys live, now if you choose to refuse, all of your group shall be killed, including you guys” The man says. My widen until they start hurt from how open they are, if we don’t give him our supplies, we all die, but if we don’t have supplies we will die from starvation. I look at James wondering what to do. “I’ll give you guys until tomorrow this time” he checks his watch “But if you don’t have an answer by then there will be consequences. The man leaves the room, not bothering to pick up his knife, as if daring us to try to escape. “Fuck, what do we do man” James says. I help myself up, and lean against the wall “I seriously don’t fucking know man, I don’t know” I say. I walk into the room, clutching my still hurting chest, and then I see him. He’s lying on the ground, his hands grabbing his chest. I fill with rage as I see him, I grab my knife and rush towards him but I’m stopped by David. “Not worth it” David says. “Oh hello Ken, you mind getting me the keys” He says. Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues